prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard/Overview
Your wizard is the player you control in Prodigy. When you first start the game, you create an account where you create a wizard, allowing you to style him/her however you want to be used for the start of the game. Eventually, once your wizard is created and you start the game, you will be able to do certain features such as accessorizing your wizard with clothing and armor. There are various things your wizard can do in the game. You can buy things like buddies that follow your wizard, hairstyles that make you stylish, pets that help you in battles, etc. User Mechanics Your wizard also contains a special User ID, which is what the server user to determine the data of the account you're logging in with. Your User ID should base on the highests number of accounts created during the time of the creation of your accounts. Nobody currently knows the first player. Wizarding Interface Guide This consists of the bottom menu on the overworld playing screen and the wizard panel accessed by clicking on wizards/the wizard. Menu (AKA Hotbar) The hotbar is full of open slots, which change and switch places depending in-game events, updates, and membership status. Here are the current slots in the hotbar, from left to right. Member Slot Clicking on this will pop up a panel in which you can purchase a membership. For some reason (maybe a glitch) members can still see this. Bag Clicking on the bag slot will open a reformatted inventory and wizard panel, to the left showing current equipment that was equipped (hats, outfits, boots, wands, membership cloud mounts, relics, and buddies), the top with another menu for items, currency, and equipment, and the right to show the pocket for each currently-opened menu panels. You can also equip the Cloud Mount by clicking the cloud button. The Cloud Mount is a Members-Only feature. Spellbook This was an old button that was removed from the game in the latest battle update. As mentioned before in the Spellcasting section of this article, the spellbook opens to have up to six open card slots placed out before you. Choose from your owned spell cards to be able to use those spells in battles. In the new update, the spellbook was removed and your wizards' spells are now based on your relic ring and wand. Pets + Party Emblemed with a mammal's paw pad in peachy color, clicking on this results in a panel for reallocating pets and yourself in your battling party, a left panel with a whole collection of your pets, and a small option, appearing to be a magnifier, can be used to look at your pets' individual stats, bounty names, level, etc. You can even release pets with this option! You may also look in your bestiary book to research on each individual pet you have in your collection currently. Pets :Pets, can be added into your team to battle with you. You can get a pet by battling and greatly reducing its health. After weakening the monster, you can break the mind illusion spell and the pet will then join your team. There are many alternate ways to get pets like buying them from merchants, and more! You can only have two pets on your team, but you can have more pets and swap them in and out by clicking the pet, then clicking the pet you want to swap. Pets learn, and evolve spells just like your wizard. when the game was younger you actually had five pets in you inventory, now you can only have two. Map Pressing the map button will display a map of the world, clicking on one of the areas you see will tell you about it and will ask you if you want to teleport there. Awards A trophy icon that when clicked, shows your contests, class placement, rivalries between friends, and more. Settings A settings area for changing video, audio, networks, and signing out of your account. Chat For opening to show emoticons, emotes, items you can use outside of battles, and hospitable words to write out to other players. You can't just chat using any word, though. you need to choose one of the ones that Prodigy has written out for you. Wizard Watch For all of your friends' and classmates' social feed sent to you and you can send achievements back! Friends A panel to show your friends and status. You can remove them whenever you want and you cannot battle them. Mailbox Prodigy's official news can be given to you via this inbox. You can also receive parent reward boxes there if your parent has sent one from their account. Event This slot only appears when a event is going on and is decorated depending on the event that is going on. What the slot button does is simply teleport you to the Town Square where all the events in the game take place. Wizarding Panel Once you click on a wizard, a panel will open up and contains three slot options if you click on yourself, or five slot options if you click on another wizard. Regardless of wizard clicked, you can see their stats and equipped items. If you click on yourself, you have an option to change you style. If you click on another wizard, you have other options to battle, befriend, or visit the house of the target. Leveling Up Leveling up goes only so far. You start out as a level 1 wizard and defeat the tutorial by level 3. The maximum natural level is 100, when which a wizard requires 26,376 stars to get to. It is unsure if this is true to photo evidence has been recorded. Category:Gameplay Category:Article Stub